


Liquid Fire

by Elskari



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elskari/pseuds/Elskari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So overwhelmed by pleasure, he didn’t even comprehend the idea of touching his new found partner back. In just moments, though, Perttu’s boxers landed on top if the rest of his clothes, and he was pushed back into sofa cushions. Just as he was about to question the other’s actions, the words were ripped from his throat by a loud, animalistic scream. His lustful green eyes rolled back into his head as he catapulted it back, erupting with pleasure. His shoulders and hips bucked up as he tried to cope with the sudden, paralyzing pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Fire

It was late evening when Perttu heard the knock at his door. He held his breath, not daring to tear his eyes away from the computer screen. His heartbeat throbbed in his ears. He chewed his lip. It was very, very unusual for him to ever get visitors, let alone this time of night. Rain tapped almost inaudibly against the windows, car tyres rolling over wet tarmac echoed from somewhere outside; but there was no sounds of any movements coming from outside the door. The black haired man relaxed himself and turned his attention back to his computer.    
  
Again, knocking echoed throughout the house. Perttu looked up at the door, bottom lip disappearing between his teeth. He sighed, staring at the shadow he could see behind the translucent glass of the little, semi-circle window. It was a further few seconds before he decided that he should probably answer it. Ripping his earphones out, he stood, making his way to the door.   
  
Mentally preparing himself for a terrorist attack that he was almost certain was going to happen, he ripped open the door, glaring at whoever stood behind it. When he was met with the so imagined ‘terrorist’, however, all his former emotions melted into one big, heaping ball of sympathy. A teary-eyed, red-faced Eicca stood there, scuffing his shoe against the door mat sheepishly. He had one hand buried deep in his jacket pocket and the other clasped tightly around the strap of his backpack. He was soaked through, quite obviously from having been stood out in the rain for so long. High winds had torn at his hair and his clothes and left them messy and wet.   
  
“Eicca?” Perttu asked, trying to get his friend’s reddened green eyes to look up from their place on the floor. They didn’t even flicker. The shorter man sighed heavily, tucking strands of his dark hair behind his ears. His fingers disappeared into the silky black as he scratched at the back of his neck. “W-What happened?” He offered, dying to get a response from his elder. "Talk to me, Eicca. I can't help if you won't talk." His words were stern, but he spoke them so softly they sounded comforting.   
  
“I-I...” Eicca sighed, licking over his cracked lips, internally cursing himself for sounding so weak.“Me and Kirsi,” He paused, shaking his his head as his voice broke. “We’re done.” His voice was flat and monotonous. He was like a robot, and that scared Perttu more than anything. In all the years they’d known each other, the sandy haired man had always been known as the happy-go-lucky, bubbly little character that was never caught without a smile. Eicca was the strong one. Eicca was like a big brother to him and Mikko and Paavo. All this time, Perttu had seen Eicca as an impenetrable, unbreakable man, almost as if nothing effected him. It was so alien to see him upset, let alone as so _devastated_  as he was now.   
  
“You,” The black haired male couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It was all too much for him. “You broke up?”   
  
“Oh, no.” Eicca shook his head again, smirking sadly. Perttu hated the sarcastic tinge to his beautiful smile, it being so unlike the taller man to be filled with so much hate. “I came home and caught her in bed with another guy.”  
  
“Oh, Eicca.” Perttu sighed, hugging the taller man securely. Eicca couldn’t hug him back. He did however, shut his eyes and rest his cheek on top of his friend’s soft, black hair “I’m so sorry.” Perttu whispered against the skin of Eicca’s neck, his hot breath sending shivers down the other’s spine. Despite how bitter he sounded, Perttu knew that there was no real anger in his friend's heart. He was broken, not angry. He spoke so respectfully about his former parnter, like she had done nothing wrong and that it was Eicca's own fault he had gotten so heartbroken. The black haired man admired him for that, he knew that if the same had happened to him, there was no way he would have delt with it so calmly. Perttu placed two hands on his friend’s arms, and looked him in the face. The fire in Eicca’s eyes had long burnt itself out. Vivacious pools of flaxen-flecked chartreuse had simmered down into a darker light that of the night sky. His stare was empty and hopeless, self-loathing swirling within them. “You wanna stay?” Perttu asked, to which the other nodded shyly. “I’ve got room for two; just bought a king sized bed.” He winked, desperate to make the taller smile.  
  
The pair migrated back into the living room of Perttu’s one-bedroom apartment, snuggled under a duvet Perttu had torn from his bed. Mug after mug of piping hot drinking-chocolate, warmed up even more with a few shots of Whiskey, they’d stuck on some shitty, soppy romance movie and just sat together, talking about nothing and everything all at once. Once the mugs had been abandoned, they’d huddled even closer together ‘to keep warm.’ Neither was cold, but they were both enjoying the company a little too much. Perttu wanted Eicca as close as he could have him, not trusting the older man to be on his own.   
  
“‘member we used to do this when we were teenagers?” Eicca grinned, reminiscing about all the weekends they’d spent together in bed or on the sofa; much like they were now. Perttu chuckled, nodding in agreement. “God, those were the days.” The blonde sighed contently, lolling his head back against the back of the sofa. “None of this stupid ‘love’ shit.” Shaking his head sadly, he let his head fall against Perttu’s shoulder, a sign that told Perttu he was craving comfort. Snaking an arm around his waist, the younger male rested his cheek atop the flaxen haired man’s head after pressing a chaste kiss to the soft locks. Both men indulged in contentment they felt in each other’s company, adoring the coziness they felt from being that close. Perttu swore that he would now make it his duty to keep his friend happy and safe from ever being hurt again. He tightened his grip around the other’s middle and squeezed his hip reassuringly, his way of saying voicing his thoughts to the other, telling him that he’d always be there. Eicca smiled to himself and shut his eyes, burying his face into the crook of his friend’s neck; Perttu smelt divine, and Eicca couldn't get enough.

"She doesn't love you," The smaller man spoke softly, carefully, as he knew his words were sharp and he didn't want to hurt his friend anymore than he was hurting already. "People who love you don't hurt you like that. They look after you and take care of you," Perttu tigtened his arm around Eicca subconsciously. "You know, actually show you that they have feelings for you." He shook his head. "Not that bullshit." Moments passed. Perttu could feel himself beginning to despise Kirsi for what she did. "You don't deserve that, Eicca. She's not worth-"

"I loved her." Eicca reminded him. "A lot."

“Remember the time we kissed?” Perttu said abruptly, pulling away just a fraction to stare intently at the other. He’d been thinking about the time, when they were both around 15, they’d broken into their friend Paavo’s parents’ alcohol cabinet and gotten completely and utterly wasted. The rest of the night was a blur to the two men, but both vividly remembered their kiss. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking - Perttu had never been good with drinking, even in small amounts - but he was nearly desperate to feel those plush lips on his once more. Eicca was speechless from his random outburst, but he too liked the thought of memory a little more than he should.   
  
“No.” Eicca shrugged cockily, flicking his hair to the side. He was an obvious liar. “I-I,” He started shyly, unsure of how to word his next sentence. He took the longest time to study his friend's soft features. It came as a mystery to the sandy haired male that he’d never notice just how attractive Perttu truly was.  He noticed just how well his long, dark hair framed the pale and flawless canvas of his face. He noticed how perfectly the charcoal coloured eyeliner his eyes, intense and shining, and make them pop in the most enchanting, stunningly-beautiful shade of green, freckled with flecks of gold and chestnut, he’d ever had the pleasure of being trapped in. Eicca was so certain that no one was, would ever be or has ever been as perfect as Perttu was in that moment, illuminated by nothing but the dull light for the TV. “I think I need a reminder.” 

Perttu’s slightly intoxicated mind wasn’t given the chance to comprehend what the taller male had said before a set of strong arms had him pinned on his back while a pair of soft lips deliciously caressed his own. The younger groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders as he pulled the taller down onto him even more. Whether he meant it or not, as Eicca shuffled down, their crotches ground together, adding a new, exciting element to the kiss. Loving the shiver of pleasure it sent rocketing up his spine, Eicca wrapped his hands around Perttu’s hips as he held him still, scraping his fingernails against the soft skin until it was red and raw. Both men were pleasantly surprised at how much that turned Perttu on; he had to bite down on Eicca’s shoulder to quell the scream that threatened to erupt from his throat.  
  
The atmosphere grew hotter and hotter with each moment that passed. Their kissing had grown from soft and innocent to a feverish, open-mouthed battle for dominance that both were more than eager to win.   
  
Perttu pulled back to rest his head against the cushion of the sofa as he let out a loud, throaty moan. Eicca attacked the exposed skin of his friend’s throat with his teeth, provoking pants and whimpers from the man mewling in pleasure beneath him -- The hickey that would be left there would be marvelous. “T-This didn’t happen last time.” The smaller hissed through tightly gritted teeth. His desire for the blonde was somewhere in the atmosphere, and he was too clouded by lust to even think of anything else.   
  
“You want me to stop?” Eicca whispered huskily in his ear, pressing chaste kisses everywhere his lips could touch. Although he received a desperate shake of the head from his new found ‘sex buddy’, Eicca was almost certain that there was no way he could ever tear himself away from the statuesque man that his world seem to revolve around now. His hands disappeared underneath Perttu’s shirt before he roughly dragged his nails down his perfectly toned stomach to their place on his hips. The feel of Perttu’s soft skin beneath his calloused fingertips was like a drug to Eicca. Daringly, the taller male unburied his face from it’s place in the crook of Perttu’s neck to watch as he slipped the ends of his fingers below the rim of the tight jeans and under the band of his friend's boxers. His gaze drifted to meet that of smaller man’s so he could give him a question his actions. Surely, Pretty nodded, offering him a small smile. Perttu found it insanely adorable that Eicca cared about him enough to make sure that he was comfortable, given the situation. For the tiniest fraction of a second, the black haired male couldn’t help but think that it might have been a little more than sex for the other - and for the tiniest fraction of a second, he couldn’t help but want that.   
  
Almost lazily, Eicca’s touch graced over the waistband of the younger’s jeans teasingly slow. Perttu was about to revile him for his god awful teasing when Eicca kissed a trail from his neck down to the budge in his pants, forcing his eyes to slip closed as he vocalised his approval.   
  
Pushing the shorter man’s shirt up, he tempestuously connected his to the other’s lower stomach before he nipped and sucked at the silky skin. Perttu was rolling in pleasure beneath his touch. Eicca tried to take it slow, to savour what gorgeous pleasure they’d built up for what seemed like forever at that moment. But Perttu was really desperate. He needed it so bad. He was normally a very quiet and reserved sort of man, never one to let his desire control him, never one to let himself be seduced so easily and so powerfully. That all changed now.  
  
He breathed, resting a hand on Eicca’s shoulder as his filthy mouth worked it’s magic lower and lower. The blonde licked over his plush lips before kissing the button on Perttu’s jeans, jade eyes liquid and dark with lust as he peered up through his eyelashes. The smaller male shuddered sensually; and Eicca could practically feel Perttu melting apart below him. He breathed, resting a hand on Eicca’s shoulder as his filthy mouth worked it’s magic lower and lower. The blonde licked over his plush lips before kissing the button on Perttu’s jeans, jade eyes liquid and dark with lust as he peered up through his eyelashes. The smaller male shuddered sensually; and Eicca could practically feel Perttu melting apart below him. His hand traced up his thighs to rest atop the growing bulge in his pants almost shyly - Perttu internally cursed him for choosing now to be shy.   
  
He rolled his hips up, dying to feel those rough hands wrap around his engorged cock. The switch seemed to flick inside of Eicca just then. His former soft and passionate vibe had ignited inside of him and from the ashes, a rough and almost animalistic fever rose. He all but tore the tight fabric of Perttu’s shirt over his head before hastily removed his own, throwing them both of to the side. As he sat up to do so, He was bombarded with bites and kisses and hot swipes of Perttu’s tongue as it glided over his skin. The larger was then roughly shoved back against the sofa before being pinned down, much like the other was moments ago. Perttu took his chance to dominate his friend, but he did it in the most submissive way possible.   
  
He begun to grind himself against the ballooned groin of his lover, loving the way that they seemed to be perfectly in sync with each other, their half-naked bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces as Perttu leaned down to capture those luscious lips in his again. Eicca’s large hands cupped Perttu’s pert little ass. He smirked into the kiss as he squeezed gently, admiring the reaction the other man gasped out. The sandy haired male shuffled his paramour’s obstructing jeans down a little so that he could slide his hands under the fabric to caress the bare skin. His thumbs grazed over the heated skin of his back and his shoulders ever so affectionately, like he was stroking a newborn child or a fragile treasure. Perttu was his treasure.   
  
It wasn’t long before both of their jeans were stripped and flung aside, and they were left, nearly naked and desperately lascivious as they feverishly made out on the sofa. Perttu pulled away from him to look his best friend in the eyes, biting his kiss swollen bottom lip in a very innocent manner. Eicca looked back at him, his eyes half lidded as he panted. He was confused, but obviously aroused as his erection stood proudly to attention through his boxers. Patches of the dark material were moistened by pre-cum that leaked from the tip of his aching erection. Perttu was in a very similar state to his lover, but he was even harder - if that was possible. It had been a while since he’d allowed himself to get this close to someone, sexually, and he truly did miss it, but there was one thing he had to make sure of before he’d let them go any further.   
  
“Eicca?” Perttu asked, shyly, taking his hand from his pace in his lap to tightly grasp the other’s. Their eyes met once more, the blonde’s way of showing the other that he had his full attention. “You want this, right?” Perttu asked in a hushed whisper, tracing his thumb over the back of Eicca’s hand. “I mean,” He smirked a little. “Do you want me?”  
  
“Where’s all this come from, _kultaseni_?” The older replied, hoping the pet name would calm him enough to continue with their earlier antics. He was far too aroused for a heart-to-heart right now, and he would have given anything for the black haired beauty to be using his mouth for something other than talking. “Look, I like you, okay?” Eicca smiled, squeezing his hand. “But I don’t think this is the right time to be having this conversation. We’re both far too turned on, and I don’t know about you but I’m dying for you, baby.” He explained, adding cheeky smile. He gave the other a quick peck on the lips, before being pulled in for another heated kiss.   
  
Taking his hand from the others, Perttu slid his palm along his lover’s thigh, and dreadfully slowly, up to pause of the swell of the blonde’s, separated by nothing but a thin layer of cotton. The tips of his fingers lingered above the outline of his friend’s thick erection for a moment as he was suddenly overcome with a wave of nervousness. He suddenly realised just how inexperienced he was. What if I’m no good? He thought. What if he doesn’t like it?   
  
All of that doubt was instantly washed away, however, when a quiet moan was released by the man beside him. When Perttu looked him over, his head was thrown back againstback of the sofa as he panted loudly and his hands were clenched tightly into fists, one of which being wrapped tightly around Perttu’s wrist. “ _O-Olkaa hyvä, Eicca_.” He begged, tightening his grip. Perttu’s dick twitched at the sight of him so needy after the slightest little touch. Smirking, he gently squeezed and rolled Eicca’s balls around in his hand, earning another beautiful chorus of moans from the other, who thrust his hips up - in dire need of a firmer touch. Eicca let loose the thickest of moans at the teasing movements Perttu bestowed upon him, and he was almost certain that the black haired vamp knew just how much of a tease he was - and he was loving it. Audaciously, the younger male dipped his fingers into the front of his friend’s boxers before sliding his whole hand inside. He instantly came into contact with the heated, velvety skin of Eicca’s throbbing erection. The pair gasped simultaneously. One from surprise, the other from sheer, heart-stopping pleasure. Eicca clenched his fists so tightly around Perttu’s arm, he thought for a moment that the delicate little wrist might brake. The bigger man nuzzled his head deeply in the back of the smaller’s shoulder, thinking for a moment that we was going to explode then and there. He desperately rolled his hips up into Perttu’s strong, but still gentle grip.   
  
  
So overwhelmed by pleasure, he didn’t even comprehend the idea of touching his new found partner back. In just moments, though, Perttu’s boxers landed on top if the rest of his clothes, and he was pushed back into sofa cushions. Just as he was about to question the other’s actions, the words were ripped from his throat by a loud, animalistic scream. His lustful green eyes rolled back into his head as he catapulted it back, erupting with pleasure. His shoulders and hips bucked up as he tried to cope with the sudden, paralyzing pleasure. Perttu looked down to be met with the salacious sight of himself being encased ‘balls-deep’ inside the warm tightness of the blonde’s throat.   
  
“Oh, g-god.” The smaller man hissed, fisting his hands into the silky, sandy hair.   
  
Eicca made a show of licking over the slit of his leaking erection. He didn’t even flinch at the taste, or at the size of Perttu’s copious cock. Perttu wondered if he’d ever done this before.   
  
In a blur, Eicca scooped him up, carrying him bridal style against his chest as he made for the bedroom. As he threw Perttu against the bed, he wasted no time in climbing atop him. They looked longingly at each other as Eicca’s hand dragged lower and lower across Perttu’s back, giving him a hint as to what he wanted. When Perttu made no sign of protesting, his placed three fingers against his thin lips, uttering nothing but the simple command “Suck.”   
  
Eicca used the hand that was on his lover’s back to stroke his dripping erection as he watched his fingers disappear and emerge from Perttu’s moistened lips. Their gazes never parted, the adoring look that their eyes once held now replaced but that of desire for nothing but each other.  
Before long, the fingers were removed and made to slowly circle another hole; Pertu shifted nervously as the realisation of what was about to happen sunk in.   
  
“Perttu?” Came Eicca’s soft voice, concern spread across his face. “You alright?” He asked, stroking the side of Perttu’s face. The younger male offered him a small smile as he nodded confidently. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He reassured him with a peck on the lips.   
  
That sweet little kiss quickly heated He was so distracted that he barely noticed two moist fingers entering him until the blonde began to scissor them. He gasped and shuddered as Eicca’s fingers pumped in and out of him almost agonizingly slow. It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it was going to, and he was thankful for that. Each slick movement sent tiny shocks of pleasure trembling up his spine, and he could imagine how good his beau’s impressive package would feel inside of him. Eicca pressed his fingers hard into the tight, warm cavern and he watched as Perttu went completely rigid, running his fingers through his own dark hair. His eyes fluttered shut as he rocked himself modestly against the divine intrusion, breathing heavily through his nose. He wanted more, and he wanted it now. Muttered curses escaped through his lips as the blonde slid his fingers in and out of him, until he couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“Eicca,” Perttu moaned, drawing out the last letter. He lent forward to rest their foreheads together. “ _Tarvitsen sinua._ ” He said shamelessly, letting out a long breath that shook from the immense pleasure that surged through his body every time Eicca’s fingers would brush against that special spot inside of him.   
  
The bigger man withdrew his fingers to sensually suck on them, tasting Perttu with his tongue. He moaned quietly as he licked his lips, his eyes permanently locked with the other’s swirling green pools of lust. Perttu whimpered weakly at the empty feeling as he licked over his lips. He lowered his hips downward to rock himself over Eicca’s naked cock, shuddering as he did so. Just the thought of him being down there turned him on more than anything, the thought completely blew his mind.   
  
“Please..” Perttu whined desperately. “P-Please..” Perttu ghosted his lips over Eicca’s neck in a teasing manner, pressing a few chaste kisses behind his ear. “Don’t make me wait any longer.” Perttu cooed as he traced the back of his neck with two fingers, sending him an alluring smirk.“There’s condoms in the top drawer.”  
  
“Lay down.” Eicca ordered as he flipped them over, pausing to kiss his partner softly. Perttu did as he was told and lied on his back, folding his arms behind his head as he watched the blonde shuffle around in the set of draws beside his bed. Smiling successfully, he pulled out a foil packet and threw the box to the side, not caring where it landed. Refusing to waste anymore time, he tore open the wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom on himself before running his hand over his own flagpole to bring himself to full hardness.   
  
“You ready for this?” The blonde asked, to which the other nodded surely as he looked him in the eye. Eicca offered him a small smile and kissed him softly in return. The older man crawled seductively over the other, gently pressing their chests together as he tilted his head up to kiss the younger’s neck. Both of their cocks twitched eagerly as Eicca’s head brushed Perttu’s waiting hole. They groaned simultaneously. Taking the tip of his throbbing dick, the taller male lined himself up before talking a long, deep breath, only to release it as he pushed himself inside agonisingly slow. He gave a breathy moan as he felt every inch of his cock become encased in the vise like grip of his lover. His eyes fluttered shut as he panted, pressing his forehead against the crook of his lover’s neck. It took all he had to not screw him into the mattress as hard and as fast as he could, but he knew that Perttu was most likely in a lot of pain from the sudden and liberal intrusion.   
  
The black haired male could feel every inch of that ample erection inside of him. He could feel every bump and ridge as it throbbed erratically. Staying perfectly still, the older waited until he was sure that his innamorato would be more than comfortable if he were to continue. He gave a small, delicate thrust forward to see what reaction it would provoke from the other. Pleased to find that the shaky breath that escaped his thin lips was a pleasurable one, Eicca pulled out so just the tip was still inside, and snapped his hips forward. Perttu scratched a deep, red trail down his lover’s back as his thrusts begun he get faster and faster, bringing his hands to rest on Eicca’s hips so that he could pull them back into him whenever he would pull back. Perttu wasn’t the only one in this so called relationship that believed they were made for each other, physically at least. It was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced, and better than they had ever imagined.   
  
It was only moments until one of Eicca’s hard thrusts connected with that spot inside of him, and ignited the most pleasurable fire in the pit of Perttu’s stomach that left him a moaning, quivering wreck; and he begged for more. The pleasure was so strong and so vivid it stole the breath from his lungs. He fisted his hand around his own, neglected dick, something he’d never done before, and pumped himself in time to Eicca’s thrusts. He was sloppy and his timing was off, but he was in such mind blowing pleasure to care.   
  
The blonde sat straight, pulling Perttu’s hips to rest on his thighs. One hand lingered there as he propelled his himself into the younger, the other reaching up to rest on his shoulder; keeping him in place so he could get in as deep as physically possible.   
  
With Eicca striking into that glorious spot over and over and over, it wasn’t long before Perttu could feel the familiar, tingling sensation burn in the pit of his stomach. He came. The fire in his balls exploding in a heat of white hot all over his chest and Eicca’s stomach. Perttu was almost certain that he screamed out his orgasm, but his hearing had temporarily shut off by the heart stopping pleasurethat surged through his entire being like lightning with each burst of hot cum that erupted like liquid fire from his blazing cock.   
  
He saw white.   
  
Perttu was so choked up by his intense finish that he didn’t even notice Eicca’s climax inside of him. He didn’t feel him spill his seed inside of the condom, so hard Eicca thought it was bound to rip, not that it would matter too much.  
  
In moments, however, they both collapsed down together, gasping for breath with their heartbeats ringing in their ears. Eicca was the first to move, offering out his arms for Perttu to climb into. He did.   
  
“Wow..” Perttu laughed breathlessly, sending the other a wholehearted smile. “That was something else.”  
  
“You’re something else.” Eicca said, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “And you look gorgeous when you cum, by the way.” He cooed cockily, earning an innocent blush from the black haired man.   
  
“I hope you realise that we’re definitely doing that again.” Perttu said sternly, stifling a yawn into Eicca’s slightly sweaty cheat. Of course, Eicca agreed, cuddling his lover tightly. They’d both fallen asleep before long, worn out and satisfied more than ever before. 


End file.
